Methods that utilize the phenomenon of a material forming a designated regular arrangement pattern by a self-organizing phase separation are drawing attention as formation methods of ultra-fine patterns. In known art, for example, a self-organizing material is formed by dissolving a block copolymer in a solvent and coating the solution thereof onto a substrate surface by spin coating, dip coating, and the like. In such a case, only one certain type of block copolymer film is formed on the substrate. Accordingly, only one type of pattern size is obtained by the phase separation of the block copolymer. However, when forming circuit patterns of semiconductor devices, monotonous patterns in which only one type of circuit width is formed on the substrate are rare; and it is desirable to form patterns having multiple line widths simultaneously on the same substrate.